GEICO Logo (2006 Remake)
Commercial First Aired: October 27, 2006 Commercial Last Aired: May 30, 2009 Transcript (Scene: Background) VO: '''so easy, a caveman could do it. and Could switching to GEICO really save you 15% or more on car insurance? You know, folks who save hundreds of dollars by switching to GEICO sure are happy How happy are they, but it won't save you any money on car insurance Why haven't you called GEICO?" Am I on? "...Smaller bill." at GEICO auto insurance, we handle your claim quickly, so you don't have to bum a ride to work. '''BRITTANY: Isn't that your mom? GIRL: No. '''VO: '''It's tough not having a car. With immediate claim service, GEICO gets you Back on the road fast." Car insurance bills getting... too hot to handle? You Want to see your piggy bank really grow? We all do dumb things. Fortunately, paying too much for car insurance doesn't have to be one of them. You could still save money on car insurance. Even if you made a few mistakes. "We all do dumb things. Paying too much for car insurance doesn't have to be one of them. You don't have to sacrifice service to save money. At GEICO, we provide service 24 hours a day. Fortunately, we're quick on the job Need another way to call GEICO? "A typical car insurance agent is on the job during regular business hours. On the other hand, GEICO's insurance professionals are on the job....24 hours a day.")You can't do much in fifteen minutes. But one fifteen minute call to GEICO could save you plenty on car insurance. Call us when you're free! Every week, ten thousand drivers switch their car insurance to GEICO. We take all the necessary precautions. Fast claim service, when trouble can't be avoided. At GEICO, we offer renewal to over 98% of our policy holders, so people stay with GEICO year after year. Who knows how long they'll be with us. Searching for someone at your car insurance agency after dark? At GEICO, we're here 24 hours a day. Ten thousand responsible drivers switch their car insurance to GEICO every week. But there's always room for one more. How can GEICO save money on car insurance when you buy from us directly? We cut out the middleman. True, there's other ways to reduce your car insurance premium instead of calling GEICO. A man bumming a ride to work by hanging onto a speeding chicken truck, getting a face full of feathers in the process. At GEICO, we settle claims quickly, so you can get your car back. Because no one likes to bum a ride to work. A lot of people are afraid of being dropped by their car insurance company, but at GEICO, we offer renewal to over 98% of our customers. So we prefer to drop car insurance rates. To reduce your bill, call GEICO. Unless you believe in the Car Insurance Fairy.Fast claim service, in case this happens....in a car. So....what does happen to all that money you overpay for...car insurance? "Same car, same price. But one of them costs 15% less to insure. It gives one driver more money for... accessory. "Unfortunately, most drivers are hit in the same place every time. And it's usually... when the car insurance bill arrives. Still paying too much for car insurance? With complete 24 hour service, GEICO auto insurance starts working on your claim quickly. We'll get you back in your car, so that you'll won't have to rely on alternate transportation. Imagine feeling this good....about your car insurance bill. "Don't cheat the telephone company. Save money the legal way. "Accidents can happen any time. That's why GEICO's here, 24 hours a day every day. At GEICO, we get your ball rolling on your claim quickly....even in the middle of the night. It's amazing what some people will do to save a little money. Yet with one call to GEICO, you could save fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Considering the alternatives, making a phone call is very simple. At least you'll feel smart when your car insurance bill arrives. Just a reminder. It's easier to buy things without a lot of middlemen. The same is true when purchasing car insurance. What do you get from your agent for all that money you over pay on car insurance? Another year to wonder why. You may never need your car insurance company early in the morning or late at night, but we offer 24-hour service anyway! (Logo: GEICO) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: or call the office near you) '''VO: '''GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:New Jersey Commercials